Episode 043
Handlung kurz Ruffy sieht all die Karten, die Nami die letzten acht Jahre lang für Arlong zeichnen musste. Unter den Karten liegt auch ein Stift, der voller Blut ist. Da wird er richtig wütend. Handlung lang Ruffy und Arlong sind in Namis Zimmer. Arlong lacht über Ruffys Aussage, dass Nami seine Navigatorin ist. Ruffy antwortet nicht und findet einen blutigen Stift. Arlong redet über seine Weltherrschaftspläne und legt Ruffy das Sägeschwert an den Hals. Arlong fragt Ruffy, ob er Nami etwa besser gebrauchen kann als er. Der legt seine Hand auf einen der Zacken und zerbricht ihn. Er ist unheimlich wütend über Arlongs Wort "gebrauchen". Arlong lacht und meint, Nami wird es bei ihm an nichts fehlen, denn schliesslich sind sie Kumpels. Ruffy steht auf und tretet einen Schreibtisch durch die Wand. Er fällt für die Dorfbewohner sichtbar auf den Boden. Ruffy wirft weitere Gegenstände aus dem entstandenen Loch. Arlong wird wütend und greift an. Doch Ruffy weicht aus. Nami unterdessen erinnert sich an ihre schreckliche Zeit mit Arlong und ihr kommen die Tränen vor Dankbarkeit für Ruffy, dass er ihr Zimmer zerstört. Arlong packt Ruffy doch er zerstört ungehindert weiter. Dann beisst Arlong ihm in den Nacken. Doch so wütend wie Ruffy ist, reisst er sich los, streckt sein Bein in die Höhe und gerade, als Arlong in angreift, zieht er es ein, trifft Arlong und schösst ihn durch alle Stockwerke. Das entstandene Loch und die Erschütterung dabei lassen das ganze Haus beben und einbrechen. Sorgenvoll schauen die Dorfbewohner zu, wie das Haus einstürzt. Ruffy ist noch da drin. Der sagt in Gedanken zu Nami, dass sie das Zimmer unglücklich gemacht hat und er es für sie zerstört hat. Zorro wacht durch einen herunterfallenden Stein auf und sieht mit an, wie das gesamte Haus einstürzt. Niemand weiss, wer gewonnen hat. Grosse Sorge um Ruffy hält an. Dann bricht er unter den Trümmern hervor. Er holt tief Luft und schreit, ob Nami nun klar ist, das sie in sein Team gehört. Sie beginnt zu weinen und stimmt ihm zu. Dann bricht grosser Jubel los. Arlong ist besiegt. Die Dorfbewohner rennen zu Ruffy, lassen ihn hochleben und werfen ihn in die Luft. Dann fällt er zu Boden. Nami geht zu ihm und drückt Ruffy den Strohhut auf den Kopf. Plötzlich ist Käpt'n Ratte da und ist beeindruckt, dass Ruffy Arlong besiegen konnte. Er freut sich, die Schmiergelder nun endlich wieder einsammeln zu können und erklärt, dass nun alle Bewohner für ihn arbeiten müssen. Zorro unterbricht ihn und verprügelt den Marinekäpt'n. Dann kniet Nami zu ihm nieder und schlägt ihn ins Wasser. Als er wieder am Ufer ist, befiehlt sie ihm, Gosa aufzubauen und die Schätze in Ruhe zu lassen. Ausserdem muss er ihr das gesammte Gold zurückgeben. Dann schwimmt der weg und droht noch kurz Ruffys Bande. Der fragt sich, woher Ratte weiss, dass er Piratenkönig wird. Zorro antwortet, davon war gar nicht die Rede. Genzo erinnert sich an die schlimme Vergangenheit. Bellemere kann endlich ihren Frieden finden. Käpt'n Ratte spricht mit dem Hauptquartier. Er verlangt, dass Ruffys Bande auf die Fahndungsliste gesetzt und auf den Käpt'n ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt wird. Dann schickt er dem Hauptquartier Ruffys Bild. Er ärgert sich, denn man sieht Ruffy mit einem grossen Smile auf dem Gesicht. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Bombe (Gomu Gomu no Ono) - gegen Arlong *Arlong **Shark on Tooth - gegen Ruffy Kämpfe *Ruffy gegen Arlong